True Love
by elang4
Summary: Set in season one during Rory's birthday episode. This is a javajunkie story but will follow Rory's life too. They will overcome obstacles in their lives but there will be an awful lot of love too! Jess will appear but him and Rory will just be good friends and Lorelai won't hate him! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I know I'm rubbish at doing these stories but I find it hard to keep up with them all so I've decided to just focus on this one and make it my main one! So please give it a chance and I promise I will update as regularly as I can! :)**

 **It will be set in season 1 and will be a javajunkie story although there will be plenty of Rory too so will follow her life as well. It will start during Rory's Birthday Parties episode but after that it will be AU. I will use certain episodes but it won't be the same timeline. I really hope you enjoy it! Oh and I will bring Jess into it but him and Rory will only be good friends and Lorelai won't hate him. :)**

Chapter 1

Lorelai and Rory were stood outside the Gilmore Mansion.

"So how likely is it that they will let us out of Friday night dinner next week?" Rory said turning to look at her mom.

"Um how likely is it that I will miraculously start eating the oatmeal that Luke keeps trying to give us?" Lorelai replied.

"So that's a never then.." Rory concluded.

"I'm sorry hon. I will try but if they don't, we can have the party on Saturday. It will be just as fun." She smiled.

Rory nodded. "Yeh I guess." She smiled.

They eventually rang the doorbell and the maid let them in and directed them to the living room.

"Hey mom, dad!" Lorelai said.

"Lorelai, Rory!" Emily said greeting them.

"Hi Grandma, hi Grandpa!" Rory smiled hugging them.

They sat down and were given drinks by Richard.

"So how's Chilton, Rory?" Emily asked.

"Yeh it's good, I'm enjoying it." Rory smiled.

"And how about that charming inn of yours?" She said to Lorelai.

"Still charming." Lorelai joked.

They were soon called to the dining room for dinner which went uneventfully. After they were done, Lorelai broached the subject of next Friday.

"So mom, dad, you know next Friday is Rory's 16th?" She said.

"We know this." Emily said.

"Well we were planning on having a party at ours on the Friday. It's kind of tradition that we have it on her actual birthday.." She started.

"Lorelai, you made a commitment to us when we agreed to pay for Chilton. Fridays are our days." Emily said stiffly.

"I know but I was wondering just this once if we could change our meal to another day. We wouldn't be missing it, it would just be on another day." She said.

"I'm sorry but Fridays are our days and we were looking forward to actually spending the evening with our granddaughter on her actual birthday. We've missed so many." She said pointedly.

Lorelai sighed, knowing she was losing. "Fine. We'll see you then."

They said their goodbyes and drove home.

"Sorry hon, I tried." Lorelai said.

"It's fine. I sort of knew they wouldn't let us off." Rory said. "You tried."

* * *

Soon it was the following Friday and Rory's birthday. She walked into the diner with Lane and went to sit at the counter.

"You should skip school today. It is your birthday, after all." Lane said.

"Can't. Latin test." Rory said.

"Wow Chilton sure does have a lot of tests."

"Tell me about it!"

Luke the walked over to them. "Wrong seats." He said.

"Since when were there right seats?" Rory asked confused.

"Since the coffee cake I baked for you and the balloons I blew up for you are at that table." He replied.

They looked over and sure enough Luke had decorated a table for Rory's birthday. Rory turned back round. "Aw Luke, you did that for me?" She smiled.

"Is it anyone else's birthday today?" He said.

"Aw Luke you big softy!" Rory teased.

"Three seconds and it's gone." He said.

"We're gone." Rory said leading Lane over to the table where they tucked into the cake.

"So you're going to your grandparents tonight?" Lane asked.

"Yeh, they wanted to do a birthday meal." She said.

Lane nodded.

"You're still coming tomorrow right?" Rory asked her best friend.

"Definitely!" Lane smiled.

* * *

That evening, Lorelai and Rory went to the Gilmore Mansion again and were led through to the living room. They sat down for drinks.

"So Rory, how's your birthday been?" Richard asked.

"Yeh it's been good actually. School wasn't too bad." She smiled. She then turned to her mom. "Oh did I tell you what Luke did this morning?" She grinned.

"Oooh gossip, I love it!" Lorelai grinned.

"He baked me a coffee cake and blew up balloons for me at a table and it was all ready when I went in there!" She told her.

"Aw that's sweet!" Lorelai smiled. She loved how Luke cared about Rory.

"I know right!" Rory smiled.

"Although he is going to be severely mocked!" She grinned with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I would expect nothing less from you." Rory laughed.

"Who's Luke?" Emily asked.

"Oh he owns the diner in our town. We go there practically everyday." Lorelai said.

"I see." Emily said.

They had a nice meal and they were saying goodbye when Rory turned to them. "You two should come tomorrow to my party! It will be amazing. Mom throws legendary parties and you can meet everyone from the town." She said enthusiastically.

"Thank you Rory but I think we're busy. It is very short notice." Emily said, annoyed that they hadn't been invited before.

"Oh. Ok." Rory said disappointed.

"Hon, go get in the car. I'll be right there." Lorelai said seeing her disappointment.

Rory nodded and left.

Lorelai turned to her mom. "Mom, come tomorrow please. Rory really wants you there." She said.

"Well then why weren't we invited earlier? It's only polite to send invitations early." Emily replied.

"We don't do invitations and your granddaughter wants you there. I'm sorry we didn't invite you sooner but we only see you on Fridays. Just do this for your granddaughter." Lorelai said annoyed and then left.

* * *

They went home via the diner. Rory sat down at a table while Lorelai went up to the counter. "Hey!" She grinned at Luke.

"Ok you're never this cheery on a Friday. What is it?" He said.

"So a little bird tells me you're going soft in your old age and are baking cakes and blowing up balloons for girls' sixteenth birthday parties..." She grinned.

"Ah geez, she told you about that?" He said.

"Yep! I wonder what the town would think of you not being the grumpy diner owner they all know!" She teased.

"You tell them and you can get your coffee elsewhere." He said.

"But yours is the best!" She pouted.

"Your choice." He replied.

"Fine! I won't tell but you better give me coffee now or else I won't invite you to Rory's party extravaganza tomorrow!" She said.

Luke poured her a cup of coffee. "You don't need to invite me, you know." He said.

"I know but I would like you to be there." She said sincerely.

"Yeh? Ok then. 7?" He smiled.

"7. Oh and seriously though, Rory really enjoyed the cake so thanks." She smiled.

Luke nodded and smiled. "I'm glad."

Lorelai went over to rejoin Rory with a muffin for each of them. Rory started telling her mom about her day.

Luke came over a bit later. "I hear you're having a party tomorrow night?" He said to Rory.

"Oh yeh. Mom is famous for her parties. My 8th was a pretty memorable one." She grinned.

"Yeh?" He said.

"Yeh. The cops shut it down." Lorelai grinned.

"The cops shut down an 8 year old birthday party?" Luke asked somewhat amused.

"Yeh and arrested the clown!" Rory smirked.

"I don't want to hear anymore of this." He said walking away leaving the two of them to laugh.

* * *

The party soon came and was in full swing. Rory had opened lots of presents given to her from people from the town. She was chatting with Lane when she saw her grandparents walked in. She smiled and ran over to them and hugged them. "Grandma, Grandpa, you came!" She smiled.

They smiled at her enthusiasm and hugged her back.

Soon Sookie came rushing in to find Lorelai. "Lorelai, we're out of ice!" She exclaimed.

"What? How can we be out of ice?"

"I don't know. We just are!" She said.

Lorelai sighed. "I'll go get some." She said going to the door.

When she reached for her jacket though, the door opened and Luke came in carrying two bags of ice. "Oh my god, you're a vision! How did you know we needed ice?" She exclaimed.

"Well you can never have too much ice." He joked.

"Ahh you're the best!" She exclaimed and surprised him with a hug.

He chuckled and then took the ice through to the kitchen while Lorelai went to join Rory who was chatting to Emily and Richard in the living room.

Luke soon came in after leaving the ice with Sookie and walked awkwardly over to Lorelai. He didn't want to interrupt. Rory spotted him though and smiled. "Hey Luke! Thanks for coming!" She smiled.

"Well I couldn't miss another of your mom's famous parties!" He joked.

"Oh Luke, these are my grandparents. Grandma, Grandpa, this is Luke." She introduced them.

"How do you do?" He said politely but noticed them studying him intently which made him a bit uncomfortable. He turned back to Rory. "Oh I got you this. Happy Birthday!" He said handing her a present.

"You didn't have to get me anything!" Rory said and opened it. It was a first edition of a Jane Austen book. She smiled. "Aw thanks Luke!" She said giving him an awkward hug.

Lorelai smiled at this and caught Luke's eyes. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Just then, music came blaring on and Rory grabbed Lorelai's hand.

"Come on, mom! Let's show them how it's done!" She grinned, pulling her to the middle of the room and they started doing a silly dance with everyone laughing.

Emily and Richard watched in bemusement. They saw them then encourage everyone to join in and sure enough everyone did. Emily watched as Lorelai came up and grabbed Luke's hand. "Come on, Luke! It's a party! Everyone has to dance!" She grinned.

"Lorelai..." He growled but let her pull him towards Rory and Lane. "I don't dance!"

"You know, everyone from the town is here. I could just tell them how you're not as grumpy as you make out." She teased.

Luke rolled his eyes and joined in but awkwardly.

"That's a nice new trick!" Lorelai grinned at Rory who laughed back.

"Sorry Luke!" Rory smirked.

"You're just as bad as your mother! You know that, right?" He grunted.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Thanks!" She grinned.

Richard had gone and sat down to read while Emily was watching Lorelai, Luke and Rory and noticed the closeness between Lorelai and Luke. She didn't like it.

Soon the party was over and everyone had left. Rory joined Lorelai on the sofa. "Great party mom! Thanks!" She said sincerely.

Lorelai smiled. "Glad you enjoyed it! Although Luke did seem pretty mad at the end!" She laughed.

"Well you did throw a cupcake at him." Rory pointed out.

"Well he was in the way." She said.

Rory just laughed. "I'm going to head to bed but thanks again." She said giving her mom a kiss on her cheek.

"Night hon." Lorelai said. She smiled when she saw Rory pick up the book that Luke had given her and knew she would be up for a long time yet. She thought back to the party and realised how much she had enjoyed it. Her mind wandered to Luke and how she got him to join in with the dancing and the food fight and even after he offered to stay to help clean up. It was fun winding him up. She soon stopped herself from thinking too much though. Luke was her friend. That's it _._ She got up and went to bed and tried to think about something else.

 **So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! :) Please let me know what you think by leaving a review! :) Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the follows, faves and reviews! Here's chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

Lorelai came into the diner at lunchtime and slumped down at the counter. "Need coffee!" She groaned.

"What's up with you?" Luke said coming over and pouring her some coffee.

"Urghhh Sookie has forced me to have a double date with her and Jackson this evening!" She groaned.

"Double date? With who?"

"Jackson's cousin. I hate blind dates but Sookie's been trying to go out for dinner with Jackson for so long now that I felt sorry for her and found myself saying I will go." She said.

"Well have fun!" Luke smirked.

"Hey don't mock! I'm not in the mood to be mocked!" She complained.

"Well I never am but you mock me constantly." He pointed out.

"Yeh but..." Lorelai said trying to come up with an excuse. "Urgh I need to go. Thanks for the coffee!" She said.

* * *

That evening, Rory and Lorelai were helping Sookie get ready for her date.

"So what are you doing tonight, Rory?" Sookie asked.

"Oh just hanging with Lane." She said. "You look pretty." She then smiled.

"Aw thanks chicken." She smiled back.

Soon Jackson and his cousin Rune arrived and it turned out Rune wasn't very happy with the blind date either. They all went to this fancy restaurant where Rune was just staring at Lorelai the whole time and Sookie was doing anything but talking to Jackson. Lorelai came up with the alternative of just going to Luke's which Sookie and Jackson appreciated.

She told them to sit at a table and went up to the counter.

"So that's your date?" Luke said hiding a smirk.

"Yeh and guess what? He's not too happy with the match up!" Lorelai said.

"Ha why?" Luke said amused.

"I'm too tall!"

"Doesn't he know how good that is? I mean you can get stuff from the top shelf!" Luke said.

Lorelai laughed. "Tell him that, won't you?"

Luke chuckled. They both looked over when Rune suddenly stood up.

"Right that's it! Jackson, what are we doing here? It's boring. You said it would be fun but I get stuck with her!" He said.

Lorelai and Luke exchanged a look and hid a smile.

"I want to go bowling and I want you to come with me." He continued.

"Oh well..." Jackson said, glancing at Sookie who still wasn't saying anything. He sighed. "Ok..." He said standing up.

"No wait!" Sookie suddenly said. "I mean the date hasn't really started yet. Stay please." She gave him a shy smile.

Jackson smiled. "You're right. Sorry Rune, you're on your own." He said sitting back down.

Rune huffed but left.

"Finally!" Lorelai smiled looking over at Sookie and Jackson who were talking. She looked back at Luke. "I guess I will just sit here then and you can entertain me." She grinned.

"I'm working." He said.

"Yeh but after three cheeseburgers, you're done!" She said.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Fine..." He said taking a pack of cards. "5 card draw." He said starting to deal them.

"Oooh!" Lorelai grinned.

Luke glanced at her while he was dealing.

"Four more." She said putting four of her cards down at the counter.

Luke gave her four more.

"Hmmm...nope four more." She said.

"You can't! That's not the rules."

"Yeh well I'm getting rid of everything negative in my life today. First Rune and now these four cards." She said.

Luke sighed but gave her four more.

"Oooh much better!" Lorelai grinned.

They then looked up when they heard Sookie and Jackson laughing.

"Aw that's nice to see." Lorelai smiled.

"Yeh it is." Luke agreed.

"First dates are the best. Every touch is amazing, everything you say is hilarious. It's a nice feeling." She said thoughtfully.

"It is at that." Luke said.

"I wish I could find that again." Lorelai sighed.

"You will." He said looking back at her.

"Yeh. How do you know that?" She said.

"I just do."

Lorelai just smiled at him. They finished the card game and Lorelai ate her burger that Luke made for her. Sookie and Jackson left together after they'd eaten as well.

Lorelai stood up. "I better get going too. Thanks for keeping me company." She grinned.

"It was fun." He smiled.

"Yeh it was." She agreed.

"We should um..." Luke started to say but stopped.

"We should what?" Lorelai asked.

"We should um do it again sometime..." He said hesitantly.

Lorelai was confused. "What, play cards?" She said.

"Yeh, well no, I mean have fun. Maybe dinner or a movie or something..." He said nervously.

Lorelai was shocked. _Was Luke asking her out?_ She didn't have time to answer though as Mrs Kim came bursting in.

"Where are the girls?" She demanded.

"Um..." Lorelai said taken aback. "Rory said they were going to hang out at our house..."

"I ring and noone's there. I need to know where Lane is." She said.

"Maybe they've gone to a movie?" Lorelai suggested.

"Lane said they would stay at yours." Mrs Kim's eyes widened.

"Come on, we'll find them." Lorelai said. She glanced at Luke. "I'll um see you tomorrow." She said awkwardly.

* * *

They both left and found Rory and Lane outside the movie theatre.

"Lane Kim!" Mrs Kim exclaimed.

"Uh oh..." Lane said.

Lane followed her mom home while Lorelai went up to Rory. "Ok want to fill me in on the blanks? Why didn't you tell me what you were doing? You always tell me."

"I'm sorry mom. Lane was so bored and she wanted to go out but I knew if I told you, you would tell Mrs Kim and you know how she is so I didn't which meant you didn't have to lie for us." Rory sighed.

"You lied to me so I wouldn't have to lie to Mrs Kim?" Lorelai said.

"Yeh..."

"You are so my daughter!" She joked.

Rory smirked. "So how was your double date?" She teased.

"Well Sookie and Jackson eventually started talking to each other once we got to Luke's and I think it was a success." Lorelai smiled.

"Aw that's good. So your date wasn't great?" She smirked.

"No but don't worry, Rune didn't like me either. I ended up hanging out with Luke actually.." Lorelai said. She started thinking about the end of it though before Mrs Kim came in.

Rory looked at her mom when she had stopped talking. "What's up? It looks like you have your thinking face on."

Lorelai sighed. "I don't know. It's just at the end...no it's fine, it's stupid." She said.

"What is it?" Rory asked.

"Well it sort of seemed like Luke asked me out..." Lorelai said quietly waiting for her reaction.

"What?" Rory said shocked.

"Yeh..."

"Well what did you say?"

"Nothing! Mrs Kim came bursting in just after. I might just be making a big deal out of nothing." She said.

"Well what exactly did he say?" Rory said trying to get her head round what her mom had just told her.

"He said he had fun and that we should do it again sometime. When I asked if he meant playing cards, he said he meant having fun like dinner or a movie or something.." She said.

"Well that sounds like asking you out to me." Rory said.

They had arrived home and Lorelai slumped down on the sofa. Rory sat next to her and looked at her.

"Mom? What are you thinking?" She asked.

"I don't know. This is crazy. I mean, me and Luke are friends..."

"Yeh but everyone knows he has a thing for you..." Rory pointed out.

"What?" Lorelai said looking at her daughter.

"Oh come on mom, he'd do anything for you..." She said.

Lorelai sighed. "I just don't know..."

"Mom this is big. I mean it's Luke, our Luke, the town's Luke." Rory said trying to get her thoughts straight. "Do you want to date Luke?" She asked cautiously.

"I don't know. I mean I had fun tonight. We laughed, we chatted and then after your party last week I found myself thinking about him and I don't know why." She said. "How would you feel about it?" She asked suddenly.

"Well I think it would be weird if I went out with him." Rory joked.

"You know what I mean!" Lorelai said but smiled. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. You're my number one priority and I know we have the no men in the house rule."

Rory had a think. "Mom, you know I want you to be happy. I do really like Luke. I mean it would be weird at first but I mean we see him everyday anyway and you sort of broke the rule of no men in the house with him anyway." She said. "But you need to be sure mom. If you're not 100% sure, don't do it. I don't want us to lose Luke. I mean we would end up starving." She smirked saying her last comment.

Lorelai did laugh at that. She sighed. "I guess I never really thought about this seriously. He's my best friend, well apart from you and Sookie, and I don't want to ruin that."

Rory nodded understanding. "Just make sure you're sure." She repeated.

"But you would be ok with it? A few months ago, you told me not to date him..."

"I know but that was a while ago. I want you to be happy and if you would be with him, then go for it." Rory smiled.

Lorelai smiled at her daughter. "I love you kid."

"I love you too." Rory smiled. She gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to head to bed. Night mom."

"Night hon." Lorelai smiled. She turned the tv on and had a few moments to herself just thinking what she really wanted to do. Rory was right. She owed it to Luke to be sure of her decision.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think! Reviews really motivate me! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rory came rushing into the diner one day at lunch. "Luke! Have you seen mom?" She asked in a state.

Luke saw her in a state and went over to her. "No she's not been in today, sorry." He said. In fact he hadn't seen her much since he'd asked her out. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Um..it's my Grandpa...my Grandma rang me. He collapsed. He's gone to hospital. She said she tried ringing mom but she wasn't answering." She said.

"Ok calm down." Luke said softly, making her sit down. "Have you tried the inn or your house?"

"Yeh she's not at either place. I need to get to the hospital but I need to find her." Rory said. She then gasped. "Oh god, I forgot! She had that business course today!"

"Ok just take a breath Rory." He said softly. "Here, take this and I'll call you a cab to go to the hospital." He said giving her some money. "I'll wait for your mom to come back and bring her."

Rory took a deep breath and nodded. "Thanks Luke." She said quietly.

Luke called her a cab and saw her off to the hospital.

* * *

Lorelai came into the diner an hour later. She wanted to talk to Luke.

"Lorelai! Thank god!" Luke said seeing her.

"What?" Lorelai said confused.

"Everyone's been trying to get in touch with you. Your dad...um...he collapsed and he's been taken to hospital. Rory's there now with your mom." He said.

"Oh my god..." Lorelai said sitting down on a stool at the counter. "Um I should go..."

"You're in no state to drive. I'll take you. I promised Rory I would." He said softly.

"But the diner..."

"Everyone out! Food's on the house!" Luke shouted. "Come on, my truck's at the back."

"Luke I..." She said.

"I know. Let's go." Luke said softly.

Luke got to the hospital and they went in.

"Mom!" Rory called when she saw her. She ran and hugged her.

"Hey hon, what happened? Do you know anything?" She asked.

"They're still doing tests. Grandma's trying to find something out." Rory said. "Mom...I don't want him to..."

"He won't." Lorelai interrupted her.

"I just got to know him."

"I know hon."

"I want to do something rather than just sitting around doing nothing. I know, I'll get coffee!" She said.

"Sounds good." Lorelai smiled at her.

"Luke, tea?" Rory asked turning to him.

"Peppermint preferably. Thanks." He said.

Rory nodded and went off.

* * *

Lorelai sighed and sat down on one of the chairs. Luke sat next to her. "You were very brave for her."

She sighed. "I had to be. I know I never had the best relationship with my dad but he always did everything right. He always made sure we were provided for..." She said quietly.

"He sounds like a good man." Luke said.

"He is. It's just me who hasn't been a very good daughter." She said.

"Hey, don't put yourself down. Look at everything you've achieved in your life. Raising Rory, working your way up the ranks at your inn. You made a great life for yourself and Rory. I'm sure your father is very proud of you." He said softly.

Lorelai turned to him and gave him a small smile. "Thanks." She said. "And thanks for coming with me. I know you're not exactly a fan of hospitals."

"Yeh well I know what it's like to have a parent in hospital. I wanted to make sure you had some support. I didn't." He said.

"Your sister wasn't even there?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"Nope she couldn't handle it." He said.

"Wow I'm sorry. You shouldn't have had to go through that." She said.

"Ah it's ok. It's in the past." He said.

Emily then appeared. "Oh Lorelai, you're here!" She said.

"Of course I'm here! How's dad? Have you heard?" She asked.

"Yeh he's back from tests. The doctor says it's just angina, thank god! He should be fine with the right medication."

"Oh that's great!" Lorelai said relieved.

Emily then looked at Luke. "Were you on a date? Was that why you weren't answering your phone?"

"No mom, I was on a business course. Luke was the one who told me about dad. Rory had gone in trying to find me so told him about it." She said.

"Oh. I see." She said. She then went off to see Richard.

Lorelai looked at Luke. "He's ok..." She smiled.

"Yeh I heard." He smiled.

Lorelai then felt the tears coming. "Sorry..." She said.

"Hey, it's ok..." He said standing up.

Lorelai leant her head into his shoulder and Luke put his arms round her and rubbed her back comfortingly.

She pulled away. "I'm sorry. I'm ok." She said.

"You sure?"

"Yeh. I guess it's just a relief." She smiled.

"Yeh I can imagine." He smiled. "Hey, could you maybe take Rory home? I want to stay a bit."

"Yeh sure!" He smiled.

"Thanks!"

Rory then came running up. "Mom! I heard. He's ok!" She beamed hugging her.

"Yeh I know!" Lorelai smiled at her daughter.

"I just saw him. He seems ok, just a bit groggy and tired." Rory smiled.

"That's great. I'm going to stay to see if I can do anything but Luke said he'd give you a lift home." She said.

"Ok." Rory smiled.

Luke took Rory back.

Emily then appeared again. "Where's Rory?" She asked.

"Oh I sent her home with Luke. I wanted to stay a bit." She said.

"You sent her home with a strange man?"

"He's not strange, mom. It's Luke. He wouldn't let anything happen to Rory." She said annoyed.

"Well ok." Emily said stiffly.

* * *

That evening, Lorelai went by the diner. "Hey!" She smiled at Luke.

"Oh hey! How's your dad doing?" He asked.

"Yeh he's doing better thanks." She smiled. She then handed him a bag. "This is for you."

"Really? What for?" He asked.

"To say thanks. For being there today." She smiled.

Luke took out a blue baseball cap and chuckled. He took his one off that he had on at that moment and put the blue one on. "Thanks!" He smiled.

"It suits you." She smiled. "Um anyway, I better go see Rory." She said.

Luke nodded. "Ok."

Lorelai went towards the door but turned back when she got there. "Um Luke?"

"Yeh?"

"I think maybe dinner would be nice." She smiled.

Luke smiled and nodded and then watched her leave.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and faves! I'm glad you're enjoying this! :) Here's chapter 3!**

Chapter 3

"I don't want to get rid of anything! I wear everything in here!" Lorelai whined looking at her closet full of her clothes.

"Mooomm! You only wear like a third of those clothes. You were the one who organised this charity rummage sale. You sort of need to donate some stuff!" Rory said.

"But..."

"No buts!" Rory interrupted her. "Right all this is going." She said taking a handful of her clothes out of her closet. "Now you go through some clothes and you better bring some down!" She said leaving the room.

Lorelai pouted but started going through her drawers.

Rory went downstairs and started to sort through things with Lane.

"Picture with a cat?" Lane questioned.

"You never know, someone might like it..." Rory said doubtfully.

"So you managed to get your mom to cave then and donate some clothes?" Lane smirked.

"Nope but I just took them. Only way." Rory smirked.

"Brutal but admirable." Lane laughed.

Just then Luke came in with some things to donate. "Hello?"

"Oh hey Luke!" Rory smiled.

"Oh hey Rory! Got some things here. Where do you want them?" He asked.

"What have you got?"

"Some clothes and some kitchen stuff."

"Ok well clothes can go right there and the kitchen things in the kitchen." Rory smiled.

"Ok." He said dumping the clothes and then going to the kitchen. He reappeared after a minute. He awkwardly hovered in the hallway. "Um is your mom here?" He asked.

Rory smiled. She knew her mom had accepted the invitation for dinner but they had yet to set a date yet. "Yeh she's upstairs trying to make herself part with some of her clothes! I told her not to come down if she didn't bring any down." Rory grinned.

"Oh right."

"Go on up if you want! If you can hurry her along, it would be appreciated. Tell her we need help getting all this sorted seeing as she's the one who should be in charge!" Rory joked.

"Will do!" Luke said. He went upstairs to find her.

* * *

Lorelai was desperately pulling things out her drawers when she heard a chuckle from the doorway.

"Oh hey!" She grinned.

"Having trouble?" He smirked.

"Yeh and Rory's banished me up here until I donate some of these!" Lorelai pouted.

Luke smirked. "Yeh and she told me to tell you to hurry up so you can go down and help her."

"Urghhh..." Lorelai groaned.

"Need some help?" Luke chuckled.

"What do you know about clothes?" She joked.

"Well I happen to notice what you wear regularly so I can tell you the things you don't and then you can donate them." He said.

Lorelai looked up. "You take note of what I wear?" She asked, her eyes twinkling.

Luke felt himself blush. "No, well I sort of notice these things. You always look nice."

Lorelai smiled. "Flattery will get you everywhere."

After several minutes, they managed to come up with a pile of clothes that Lorelai could donate,

"Um are you free tonight?" Luke asked as they were about to go back downstairs.

"Um yeh I think so." Lorelai smiled.

"Ok good. Well maybe we could have that dinner tonight?" He said.

"That'd be nice." She smiled.

"Ok so pick you up at 7?"

"7's fine."

They smiled at each other and went back downstairs.

"Oh wow you actually got her to get rid of stuff! Thanks Luke!" Rory joked and took the clothes from her mom.

"Hey! Who is it that won't part with any of her books?" Lorelai said.

"That's different!" Rory protested.

"I'm going to get going. Good luck with everything!" Luke said. He turned to Lorelai. "See you tonight."

"Yeh see you Luke." She smiled.

"Bye Luke!" Rory said and Lane waved at him.

"So what's tonight?" Rory teased her mom.

"We're going for dinner." She smiled.

"About time!" Rory joked.

Sookie then came running in. "I've got the most amazing news!" She gushed.

"What?" Lorelai said.

"Guess who's got four tickets to The Bangles reunion concert!" She beamed.

"Oh my god you didn't!" Lorelai squealed.

"I did! And I got four as well so you two can come!" She grinned at Lane and Rory.

"Oh my god! I love you Sookie!" Rory grinned.

"When is it?" Lorelai asked excitedly.

"Tonight!" Sookie grinned.

Lorelai's face fell.

"What? What's wrong?" Sookie asked.

"I can't come..."

"What why?"

"I'm going out for dinner with Luke." She said. She had told Sookie about her and Luke.

"Aw well you can't reschedule that..." Sookie said thoughtfully."Hey why don't you invite him to the concert?"

"But you only have four tickets..."

"As much as I'd love to come, I doubt my mom will let me so Luke can have mine if you want." Lane suggested.

Lorelai looked thoughtful. "It's not really his thing though. And it was supposed to be a date. It can't really be a date if my daughter and best friend is there..."

"We'll get other seats then." Rory suggested. "We can exchange the tickets so it can be just you and Luke. I don't care where I sit, so long as I'm there."

"Yeh that's fine with me." Sookie said.

"I don't know..." Lorelai said.

"Mom, Luke will go wherever. He just wants to go out with you. You could always do something after as it starts early." Rory said.

"I guess...I'll go run it past him!" She grinned, running off.

Rory shook her head. "Anything to get out of sorting!" She joked.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

Lorelai rushed into the diner. "Luuukkeee..." She said.

Luke looked at him with raised eyebrows. "What?"

"You know tonight..." She said.

Luke's heart sank. _Is she going to reconsider?_ "Yeh?"

"I know you wanted a dinner but how would you fancy going to a concert?"

"A concert?" Luke said amused, just glad she wasn't turning him down.

"Yeh I know it's not your thing but Sookie got these tickets for The Bangles reunion concert tonight and I've always wanted to go. I know it's not your thing but we can do something after or before..." She rambled.

"Ok." He said.

Lorelai stopped. "What?"

"I'll go." He said.

"Really?"

"Yeh, we can always do dinner another night. Like you said, you've always wanted to go to this. You should go and I just um want to spend time with you." He said.

Lorelai smiled. "Thanks!"

* * *

That evening, Rory was getting ready to leave.

"You don't have to go with Sookie, you know." Lorelai said.

"It's fine mom. It's your first somewhat unofficial date with Luke. He should take you." Rory smiled.

Lorelai smiled at her daughter. "Meet you after though? We could go to the diner?"

"Sounds good! Have fun mom!" She smiled and left.

A few minutes after Rory left, Luke arrived. Lorelai answered the door. "You look...nice..." She smiled taking in his appearance.

"You look beautiful." He smiled.

They headed off the the concert and even Luke enjoyed it. They had great seats. They managed to talk quite a bit as well and thoroughly enjoyed it.

They met up with Sookie and Rory afterwards and headed back to Stars Hollow. Sookie went home while Rory headed to the diner with Lorelai and Luke. She smiled at their subtle looks and she knew they had enjoyed their nights.

They went into the diner and Luke got them some pie. Luke even sat down with them for a bit but didn't have any pie. After they had finished their pie, Rory excused herself to give them some space.

"I'm going to head home. See you there?" Rory smiled.

"Yeh see you there, hon!" Lorelai smiled.

"See ya Rory!" Luke said.

Rory left and Lorelai looked at Luke. "Thanks for coming tonight. I know it wasn't really your ideal date."

"It was fun. Thanks for inviting me." Luke smiled.

Lorelai smiled. "We can have dinner next time, promise."

Luke chuckled. "Sounds good. How about tomorrow night?"

"Sounds good." Lorelai smiled. She stood up. "I better get going or Rory will start thinking things." She grinned.

"Ah geez Lorelai!" Luke groaned.

Lorelai grinned. "But seriously, I've had fun tonight, especially with you being there."

Luke stood up and smiled at her. They locked eyes for about a minute and then slowly leant forwards and kissed. Their first kiss.

Lorelai smiled. "Wow..."

"Yeh.." Luke smiled.

"I might get used to this." She joked, grinning.

Luke rolled his eyes but chuckled. "See you tomorrow, Lorelai."

"Yeh see you Luke." She smiled and then left.

The smile didn't leave either of their faces that night.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! :) Wanted to make the first date original but I will have them have dinner as well. Let me know what you think! Your reviews really motivate me! :) Thanks! :D**

"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lorelai and Rory went into the diner the next morning to find Luke arguing with Taylor. They grinned at each other and sat down at a table near them.

"I am not painting this place, Taylor!" Luke growled.

"Luke this place needs sprucing up! It hasn't been painted for years. I'm just saying this out of concern. You'll lose customers." He said.

"It does not need sprucing up and I have enough customers! I mean those two pretty much keep my business going!" He said pointing over to Lorelai and Rory. "And I don't think they're about to stop coming, are you?" He said.

"No sir!" Lorelai joked.

"We'd starve otherwise!" Rory agreed.

Luke just growled and walked over to Lorelai and Rory. "What'll you have?" He grunted.

"Such service! No you look lovely, Lorelai!" Lorelai joked.

"I'm working and I'm annoyed." He said.

"What's so wrong about painting the place?" Lorelai asked.

"I hate painting and I'd have to close the place to do it unless I did it during the night which wouldn't work because I hate painting." He said.

"Well how about this? I'll help! I love painting!" Lorelai grinned.

"You love it?" He said raising his eyebrows.

"Yeh I want to marry it!" Lorelai joked.

"She has strange passions!" Rory grinned.

"Come on, it'll be fun! We can drink beer and sing painting songs..." She said.

"Painting songs?" Luke said amused, glancing at Rory.

"Yeh and plus we'd be able to spend some time together." She said a bit quietly as the town didn't know about their relationship yet.

Luke did smile at that. "Well I guess...if I had help..." He sighed.

Lorelai grinned and Taylor spun round from the counter. "Oh that's great, Luke! I can't wait to tell everyone about this!" He gushed and rushed out of the diner.

"I hate that he's happy." Luke said.

"Ah who cares! Now can we order now?" Lorelai grinned.

"What'll you have?"

"Pancakes please!" She said.

"Make that two!" Rory smiled.

"Coming right up!" Luke said disappearing off to the kitchen.

Rory looked at her mom. "Your first two dates are definitely original. First the concert, now a painting date!" She teased.

"Ah well when were either of us normal?" Lorelai grinned.

Rory laughed. "That's true! It seems to be going well though?"

"Yeh. It is." Lorelai said smiling at Luke who was bringing their pancakes.

"Two lots of pancakes." He said placing them infront of them.

"By the way, you do look lovely today." Luke said giving her a smile and then walked off.

Lorelai grinned and tucked into her pancakes.

* * *

That evening, Lorelai headed over to the diner to help Luke pick out paint samples. "Hey!" She smiled and she went in.

"Hey!" He smiled.

"So everyone's gone?" Lorelai said looking around.

"Yeh, just about to close up."

"Great!"

Lorelai got some paint samples out and sat down at a table. Luke soon joined her and gave her a piece of pie.

"Ooh you know me so well!" She grinned.

"That I do." Luke smiled.

They spent several minutes discussing what colours to use in the diner and then they just sat and chatted for a bit.

"Hey, I was thinking, when did we first meet?" Lorelai asked. "I mean it must have been in Luke's right?"

"It was in Luke's. It was at the lunchtime rush and this woman..." He started.

"Ooh is it me? Is it me?" She exclaimed.

"This woman came rushing into the diner in a caffeine frenzy..."

"Ooh it's me!"

"She keeps bugging me to give her coffee but when I told her to wait her turn she asked me when my birthday is. Eventually I gave in and told her. She then gave me this horoscope which read that I would meet an annoying woman today and if I gave her coffee, she would go away. So I gave her the coffee." He said.

"But she didn't go away." Lorelai smiled.

Luke brought out a piece of paper from his wallet. "She told me to keep this in my wallet and that one day it would bring me luck. I guess she was right." He smiled at Lorelai.

Lorelai was stunned. "Wow. I can't believe you kept this..."

"I just want you to know, what we're doing now, I'm in. I'm all in." He said.

Lorelai smiled and leant across and kissed him. "I'm all in too."

"Hey, how about I cook you and Rory dinner tomorrow night?" Luke asked.

"Yeh that'd be nice." Lorelai smiled, touched that he wanted to include Rory. She gave him another kiss and then left.

What she didn't expect to see when she got home was a silver volvo parked outside the house. She went in and was stunned. "Christopher." She said quietly.

"Look who turned up..." Rory said obviously a bit uncomfortable.

"I was in the area and I wanted to see my Gilmore Girls!" Christopher smiled.

"Wow um what a...surprise!" Lorelai stammered.

"Where have you been anyway? It's late!" He said.

"Um..." Lorelai said, not believing his cheek. "I was with my boyfriend." She then said confidently.

This took the cocky smile of his face.

"Boyfriend? You're dating someone?" He asked.

"Yes." She admitted.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! :) Sorry it's a bit short but I promise the next one will be longer! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows! It makes me feel great that you're enjoying this! :)**

Chapter 6

Lorelai rushed into the diner the next morning, flustered. "Luke!" She called.

Luke looked up at her. "Lorelai? What's wrong?"

"Christopher's here!"

"What? Christopher as in Rory's dad?" He asked.

"Yeh! He was there when I got back yesterday evening. He's spending a couple of nights with us. I had no choice though. He's Rory's dad..." She rambled.

"Lorelai, breathe!" Luke said. "It's ok."

Lorelai took a deep breath and sat down at the counter. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"It's fine." He reassured her. "He's Rory's dad. It makes sense that he stays with you." He said.

"Really?"

"Really. It'll be nice for Rory." He said, althought he was a bit uncomfortable that Lorelai's first love was hanging around.

"Thank you. I guess dinner's out of the question now. It would be a bit awkward." She said.

Luke chuckled. "Yeh just a bit."

"How about we paint the diner tomorrow evening? I know it's Friday night dinner but I'm sure I can get out early." She smiled.

"Sounds good!" Luke smiled.

Lorelai looked around and then quickly leant in and gave him a kiss. She then went back home.

She found Rory and Chris in the kitchen.

"Hey mom! Where did you go off to?" Rory asked.

"Just to see Luke." Lorelai smiled.

"Ah right!" Rory smiled, understanding. "Oh Grandma rang by the way." She then said.

"Uh oh..." Lorelai's heart sank.

"She wants us to bring dad to dinner tomorrow and apparently I'm going to meet my other grandparents as well." She said.

"Great..." Lorelai said sarcastically.

* * *

The following evening, the three of them were all stood outside the Gilmore Mansion. The maid let them in and told them everyone was in the dining room. Straub and Francine were already there.

"Christopher!" Emily smiled greeting him warmly. "Hello girls!"

"Hi mom!"

"Hey Grandma!"

"Emily." Chris greeted her. He then greeted his parents.

"Mom, dad, this is Rory." He said to them.

"Hi.." Rory said a bit uncomfortable.

They just nodded at her.

The three of them sat together on the same sofa, each feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"So Lorelai, what are you doing nowadays?" Straub asked.

"Well I'm manager of an inn. It's going very well." She said.

"I see." He said.

"Straub, Rory's a very bright girl. She could give you a run for your money." Richard said.

"Can she now?" He asked looking at her waiting for her to say something.

Rory froze not knowing what to say.

"Well I think my money's safe." He said. "How old are you Rory?" He then asked.

"16." She said.

"16. Difficult age for a girl." He said pointedly.

"Dad..." Chris warned.

"I'm just saying she should be careful. She could end up ruining someone's life." He said.

"Dad, stop it." Chris said.

"Yes let's be civil, please Straub." Richard said.

"Why? I don't even understand why we're here. My son's life was ruined by your daughter." He said.

"Rory, hon, go into the other room." Lorelai said.

"Are you ok?" Rory asked concerned.

"Just go. I'm fine. I promise." She said.

Rory nodded and went into the other room. She stayed outside the room and listened.

"I don't care how bright that girl is, Christopher had bright prospects ahead of him. He could have done great things if it wasn't for your daughter." Straub said angrily.

* * *

Rory had heard enough and went into the kitchen. She took out her phone and rang a number.

"Luke's!" A gruff voice answered.

"Luke?" Rory said quietly.

"Rory?" He said confused. "Aren't you meant to be at your grandparents' dinner?"

"Yeh. It's horrible though. Grandma wanted us to bring dad and decided to invite his parents too but they hate mom and me. They think we ruined dad's life. Mom sent me out the room but they've been verbally attacking her and I don't know what to do!" She said upset.

Luke was shocked. _How could they be so horrible?_

"And everyone's just letting them attack her. I know it's a big ask, but could you come? I think mom would want to see you." Rory asked quietly.

"Give me the address and I'll be there." He said softly.

"Thank you!" Rory said. He gave him the address and hung up.

* * *

Back in the living room, Richard had thrown Straub and Francine out and then had stormed to his study. Emily was trying to broker peace.

"What's in the past is in the past. Let's focus on the future. I know you two made mistakes when they were young..." She said.

"Rory was not a mistake." Lorelai said angrily.

"I know Lorelai, that's not what I meant. You know me and your father love Rory dearly." Emily said. "We need to focus on the future though. Rory needs two parents. I know you didn't make it work before but you can now." She said.

"Mom I can't believe you..." Lorelai fumed.

"What? You and Christopher belong together. Think about Rory." Emily said.

"Lorelai's seeing someone, Emily." Chris said jealously.

"Chris!" Lorelai said angrily.

"Well you are!"

"You're seeing someone?" Emily asked annoyed that she hadn't been told.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Luke arrived. Luke walked awkwardly into the living room.

Lorelai was surprised and stood up. "Luke! What are you doing here?" She asked confused but also pleased to see a nice face.

"Rory called me." He said quietly.

Lorelai was touched.

"She didn't know what to do. Are you ok?"

"I am no you're here. Can you please take us home?" She asked hugging him. "Rory!" She called.

"Of course." He said.

Rory appeared and smiled when she saw Luke. "Hey Luke."

"Hey Rory. Are you ok?" He asked.

Rory nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Excuse me, can someone please tell me what's going on?" Emily said irritated.

"Mom, this is Luke. We're in a relationship. Now you know." She said.

"Well Luke wasn't invited. I think it's very impolite to just show up. I think you should leave. We were about to have dinner." Emily said.

Chris was just glaring at Luke. He was still in his flannel shirt and blue baseball cap. _What could Lorelai possibly see in him?_

"Rory called me." Luke said.

Both Chris and Emily were shocked. _Why would Rory call him?_

"Yeh and now we're going home. I don't think I have an appetite. Chris, you can get a cab back." Lorelai said.

Emily and Christopher couldn't do anything as they watched them leave.

* * *

Luke drove them home. Lorelai looked at Rory in the back. "Rory, you know what they said was aimed at me and not you. Me and your dad have no regrets about you." She said softly.

Rory smiled at her mom. "I know. I just didn't think they'd hate us so much..."

"They don't. They're just angry." Lorelai sighed. "Just remember I love so much and so do your grandma and grandpa." She said.

"I know. Thanks mom." Rory smiled.

Luke looked across at Lorelai. "Don't worry about the painting. We can do it another night." He said.

Lorelai looked back at him. "No, I want to do it. It will take my mind off things." She said.

"If you're sure?" Luke asked.

"I'm sure." Lorelai smiled.

"I know it's meant to be a painting date but could I help? I could use some distraction as well." Rory said quietly.

Luke looked back at her. "Of course." He smiled.

Rory smiled back.

They all stopped at the diner. Rory went in straight away leaving her mom and Luke for a bit.

"Are you really ok?" Luke asked softly.

Lorelai sighed and felt tears well up in her eyes. "Yeh..." She said unconvincingly.

"Come here." He said softly, holding out his arms.

Lorelai hugged him and buried her head into his shoulder. She pulled away and wiped her tears. "Thanks...I needed that." She smiled.

Luke smiled and gave her a kiss. "You're an amazing person and you've done a fantastic job with Rory. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Lorelai smiled and they went in together.

Later that evening, Chris had taken a cab back to Stars Hollow. He passed the diner and was surprised to see both Lorelai and Rory in there. He watched as they laughed around as they both tried to attack Luke with paint. They looked happy. He sighed and watched them for a few minutes before going back to the house.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows! I'm so happy that you're enjoying it and I really appreciate you leaving reviews! :)**

Chapter 7

Rory and Lorelai went home after painting the diner to find Chris sat watching tv waiting for them.

"I'm going to head to bed. Night mom, night dad." Rory said heading to her room.

Lorelai sat next to Chris.

"Lor, what your mom said..." He started.

"I don't want to talk about it. I don't really want to think about the evening there." Lorelai interrupted him.

"I'm sorry..." Chris sighed.

"For what?" Lorelai asked surprised.

He sighed. "For outing your relationship. I was jealous. I thought if your mother found out, she'd stop it.." He said.

"Wow..."

"I know. I'm sorry. It was stupid of me."

"So what made you change your mind?"

"Well I passed the diner on the way back here. I saw you all laughing and being happy. I saw how comfortable Rory is around Luke. Who am I to get in your way?" He said.

Lorelai smiled and had to admit she was relieved. "Thank you."

Chris smiled at her."I'll leave tomorrow. I don't want Luke feeling uncomfortable. It's not fair for me to stay here."

"Chris, you're Rory's dad. You're always welcome to come and see her. You know that." Lorelai said.

"I know. And I will come more, I promise. I just need to sort my life out. Seeing you here with Rory and obviously happy made me realise how much you've moved on and I need to do the same." He said.

"When did you get so mature?" Lorelai joked.

Chris laughed. "Well I guess I have you to thank for that."

They then both went to bed, Lorelai up to her room and Chris on the sofa.

* * *

The next day, Luke came round with breakfast for the girls as promised. Chris answered the door as Lorelai and Rory were still sleeping.

"Oh. Hi." Luke said awkwardly.

"Hi. Come in. They're still asleep." He said just as awkwardly.

"Oh ok. I guess I will just leave these in the kitchen for them then." He said going to the kitchen.

Chris followed them. "Um Luke?"

"Yeh?"

"I just wanted to tell you I'm going today. It's not fair that I stay here." He said.

"Um ok but I'm sure Rory likes having you around." He said.

"I know and I will be around more for her. I just, well I want you to know that I won't cause trouble for you and Lorelai. I see how happy she is. I don't want to ruin that." He said.

Luke was surprised. "Oh um thanks." He said. "I guess I will get going. Will you tell them breakfast is in here?"

"Sure."

Luke nodded and went to leave.

"Luke?"

"Yeh?"

"Thanks." He said.

"What?"

"It obvious you've been there for them in the past years. I should have been but I wasn't. So thanks." Chris said.

Luke nodded and left.

Rory then came out of her room having overheard their conversation. She smiled and hugged her dad. "Thanks." She smiled.

Chris smiled and hugged his daughter back. They sat and had breakfast.

"So you're leaving today?" Rory said.

"Yeh but I promise I will be better at being in touch and come visit more." He said.

Rory smiled and nodded.

Chris smiled at her. "So you're happy about your mom and Luke?"

Rory smiled. "Yeh. They're so happy together. It's nice. Luke's always been there for us. To be honest, the whole town's been waiting for this for ages."

Chris nodded. "They seem happy."

Rory felt sorry for her dad. "I'm sorry but Luke really is great."

"I know. It's just...an end of an era I guess." He said.

Lorelai came down later and they all said goodbye to Chris.

* * *

The two of them then headed to the diner. "Hey burger boy dance!" Lorelai grinned.

"Don't call me that!" Luke growled.

"Grump!" Lorelai joked.

They sat down at the counter. "You two want the usual?"

"Yes please!" Rory smiled.

"Coming right up!" He said going to the kitchen.

After a few minutes, he returned with the food.

"You're coming to the firelight festival this evening with us right Luke?" Rory said.

"I don't know. It's not really my thing." He said.

"Aw come on Luke! It'll be fun!" Lorelai grinned.

"You just want me to dance! I'm not dancing!" He growled.

"Come on Luke, it'll be fun!" Rory smiled.

They both pouted at him.

"Ah jeez!" He groaned. "Fine I'll come!"

"Yay!" Lorelai grinned and they got up to leave.

"I'm not dancing though!" He said.

"Whatever grump!" Lorelai grinned. She gave him a kiss and then they left.

* * *

That evening the three of them went to the square where the bonfire was lit.

"Aw isn't it pretty?" Rory smiled.

"Yeh it is." Lorelai smiled.

"Oh my god!" Rory suddenly exclaimed.

Lorelai and Luke then saw her running over to a blonde haired boy standing at the side.

"Who's that?" Luke said protectively.

"No idea!" Lorelai said.

"Tristan, what are you doing here?" Rory asked.

"You mentioned this at school. I thought I'd come and take a look." He smirked.

"You came all the way here to look at a bonfire?" Rory rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Problem?" He smirked.

"What are you really doing here?" Rory said.

"So much faith! You hurt me!" He said with a cheeky smile.

"Tristan!"

"Look I know you think I'm a ladies man and that I annoy the hell out of you but I like you Rory, ok! You're different from all the other girls." He said.

"You came all the way out here to see me?" She said taken aback by his admission.

"Yes. Look I'm sorry about hassling you this year." He said.

Rory smiled. "Apology accepted."

He smiled. "So do you want to dance?" He asked gesturing to the dancefloor where couples were dancing.

"You're asking me to dance? Seriously? Tristan DuGrey wants to dance?" She smirked.

"Yeh yeh ok! You can say no, you know!" Tristan said.

Rory smirked. "I'm not saying no..." She said shyly.

"Then shall we?" He said.

"We shall." She smiled and walked to the dancefloor with him.

"Well I guess she knows him!" Lorelai joked.

"Yeh I guess..." He said staring at the boy with Rory.

"Oi! At least give him a chance before you beat him up!" Lorelai joked.

Luke sighed. "Fine!" He growled.

Lorelai smiled at his protectiveness. "So do you want to dance?" She grinned.

"Lorelai! I said I'm not dancing!" He said.

"Please?" She asked.

"Fine..." He conceded.

Lorelai smiled and went to the dancefloor. They waltzed around and Lorelai rested her head on his shoulder.

Rory saw them and smiled. Tristan saw her looking. "Those your parents?" He asked.

"No well yeh that's my mom but that's Luke. He owns the diner here. We've know him for years." She smiled.

"They look happy." He observed.

Rory smiled. "Yeh they do."

Tristan smiled at her. "Did I tell you how sorry I am for being an idiot to you?"

"You may have mentioned it..." She smiled.

"Good." He smiled.

They locked eyes and smiled. Tristan leant forward and placed a gentle kiss onto her lips.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
